carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourth Dimension
The Fourth Dimension is a drama-mystery television series created by Lourens Alban. Originally title "Tales from the Fourth Dimension", it ran on BBN from 1969 to 1972. The series was also notable for featuring both established stars and younger actors who would later become famous. Well-known actor James Gunn served as the show's narrator throughout the show's running. Overview Take a trip into the mysterious Fourth Dimension—time! There are people who have done bad deeds, and elusive time has gotten back at them. Let us sit back and explore these dark events, not known to man until now. The Fourth Dimension is a show which uses time as the main recurring theme. In each episode, there are people who do bad, illegal or immoral things, and time finds a way to get back at them. For example, in the episode The Grave (1970), grave robbers attempt to steal gold and other valuables from graves. Their lust for finding more loot takes them past midnight, where the dead rise up and dismember the robbers. There were 3 seasons. Episodes Season 1 #'"Pilot"' (17 Sept. 1969): A man, entering a musical competition... ? #(24 Sept. 1969): #(1 Oct. 1969): #(8 Oct. 1969): #'"The One-Armed Bandit"' (15 Oct. 1969): A woman is about to be married but the evening before, she finds a casino token and decides to spend it in a slot machine. Consumed by the machine, she keeps on playing as time flies by. When she is finally removed from the casino, she finds that her groom has left, her family has abandoned her and the town has shunned her. #'"The Time Traveler"' (22 Oct. 1969): A man is given a time machine and is warned to use it wisely and sparingly. He overuses it too much and soon finds himself consumed by the past and becomes unable to escape it. #(29 Oct. 1969): #(5 Nov. 1969): #(12 Nov. 1969): #'"Playtime"' (19 Nov. 1969): A pair of children are tired of being sent to bed early and wish to play longer. They use an old Indian idol and pray to it to give them more time to play. They are given more time but are also not allowed to go to sleep. After weeks of being unable to sleep the children become living zombies. #'"Deal With The Devil"' (3 Dec. 1969): A sick, dying old man makes a pact with the devil to allow him more time to live until he can find a beautiful woman to be his bride. In exchange, he promises to give his heart to him. The man becomes unable to love a woman and is forced to roam the earth in his sickly state. #(10 Dec. 1969): #(17 Dec. 1969): #'"The Grave"' (8 Jan. 1970): A pair of grave robbers attempt to steal gold and other valuables from graves. Their lust for finding more loot takes them past midnight, where the dead rise up and dismember them. #(15 Jan. 1970): Season 2 # (15 Sept. 1970): #'"The Time Traveler's Wife"' (22 Sept. 1970): A woman finds an old time machine and uses it to change key historical events. But, each time as she returns to the present, she finds things have greatly changed and sees family members "disappear" until she herself cannot return to the present, as she did not exist. Category:TV shows Category:BBN